


Five Times Jemma Anne Simmons Spent Her Birthday In Hospital (And The One Time She Didn't Mind)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Five Times Plus One, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Five times that Jemma Anne Simmons spent her birthday in the hospital, and the one time that she didn't mind spending her birthday in the hospital.// A short celebration fic for Jemma's birthday.





	Five Times Jemma Anne Simmons Spent Her Birthday In Hospital (And The One Time She Didn't Mind)

_Age 4_

She sat on one of the seats, swinging her legs back and forth, her feet not even reaching the ground. She was waiting for her father to finish talking to the doctor and then they could leave. They had been at the hospital for ages now and all she wanted to do was get home and read one of the new books she had gotten for her birthday. Her arm was still sore from falling off the slide in the playground at school. The doctors had told her that it was broken, but it would get better soon, and the massive purple cast would help. But she was still worried that it wouldn’t, that it would be broke forever.

“You okay pumpkin?” her dad asked her, coming to kneel in front of her, a smile on his face as he lifted up her school bag.

She frowned, not sure of what to say. She hadn’t wanted to spend her fourth birthday in the hospital but she had. And to make things ever worse her mum hadn’t been there, having flown to America for some massive business meeting. “I want to go home.”

Her dad nodded, offering her a hand and helping her to stand up. “What about dinner at Simpson’s? As a treat.” he asked.

Her eyes shot wide open at this. Simpson’s was her favourite restaurant and she hardly ever went. It was always a treat and now here was her dad, offering to take her. “Really?” she asked him, staring at him as the two of them walked out of the hospital door and across the car park.

He nodded. “Of course. You’re the birthday girl after all, and…” he trailed off after a moment, as if trying to build up suspense. “And I’ll let you get the _Xtra Chocolate-ly Chocolate Dessert._ ”

“Really?” she asked, unable to believe him. She was _never_ allowed to get that.

“Really,” he confirmed, and Jemma couldn’t help the large smile that crossed her face as her father fastened her into her car seat.

 

_Age 9_

She gave a heavy sigh as she continued to stare up at the ceiling of the hospital. She was still stuck there for another week before she was allowed home and she couldn’t move from her bed. She was stuck in there until she had recovered from her surgery. She hated the fact that she had scoliosis, that she had had to have surgery to help her. And the fact that she was stuck recovering on her birthday… it just made it all the more worse.

It had just turned after eight at night, and her dad had gone to go and get something to eat, having spent all day with her. She had told him that she would try to get some sleep but she hadn’t been able to sleep, not yet anyway.

“Jemma?” It was her dad, his voice soft as he pushed open the door, as if he were scared to wake her up. She looked over, facing him and saw pity laced heavy in his face. “Aww Jems,” he came, sitting beside her and taking her hand in his own. “What’s wrong?”

She frowned. “I hate this. I hate being stuck here.”

He smiled at her. “Then let’s go outside.”

“What?” she asked, knowing that she couldn’t leave the bed but also super curious about how her dad was going to get her outside.

But she didn’t take in the fact that he could wheel her bed outside, and once they got outside, she discovered that it was a clear night, with not a cloud in the sky. Stars twinkled like diamonds against a dark blue velvet, shining down on them.

Her father sat on the end of her bed, pointing to the stars and the constellations, telling her about each and every one.  She smiled in wonder and awe up at them, listening as he told her all about them.

And it was in that moment, she decided that she wanted to do science, what form of science, she was unsure but science nonetheless.

 

_Age 19_

She opened her eyes, blinking and taking in the room, and saw that it was a blinding white. The sheets under her were rough, scratchy and rustled as she moved. There was a pounding in her head and she blinked a number of times, taking in where she was.

Then it came to her, the medical bay.

She was in the medical bay.

She groaned, trying to sit up and immediately regretting, feeling a wave of sickness washing over her. Her throat felt tight, and she covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to throw up.

“Jemma?” a voice asked, their tone laced with concern. “Jemma, are you okay?”

She nodded, sinking back down onto the bed. Then turned to the side, looking at Fitz who was sitting beside her. “What?” she began asking, her tongue heavy in her mouth. “What happened?”

She could see Fitz cringe. “You don’t remember?”

She shook her head.

He sighed, reaching up and rubbing at his neck. “Milton. He used… he used too much sodium hydroxide, caused an explosion. Knocked you out. They kept you in overnight, you had a minor concussion.”

“Oh,” she sighed, frowning, her face scrunched up in confusion.

“Yeah,” he continued, “They’re coming to check on you later. Might let you out.” A pause before he reached down and produced a gift bag. “I know it’s not ideal but… Happy Birthday.”

She felt the edges of her lips curve up, as she accepted the gift bag, pulling out the soft pink tissue paper and seeing inside it an astronomical journal. She opened it careful, flicking through it, her smile growing larger and larger.

“I love it, Fitz,” she whispered, her fingers dancing over the pages. “Thank you.”

_Age 29_

For once, it wasn’t Jemma who was in hospital that day but Fitz. He wasn’t in there for long however, he was getting out later that afternoon. He had been in the past number of days, having come down with appendicitis. He had had it removed the day before, and they were just waiting for the all clear from the doctor so that they could go home.

“I’m sorry,” he told her, looking up and meeting her eyes.

She frowned, her own gaze roaming over his face, seeing the sadness there. “What for?”

The edge of his lips curved up into a shy, timid smile. “We’re in hospital. On your birthday.”

She gave a soft gentle laugh, shaking her head. “Ugh Fitz. I don’t care, I don’t care at all. You were in pain, I wasn’t going to let you suffer. And anyway, we can go home later, get food from that Indian on First Street you like.”

“You sure?” he asked, as if he were unsure of something, as if he felt guilty about something. “What about the Italian place?”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. As long as I can spend today with you, that’s all that matters.” And she dipped her head down, and allowed her lips to dance over his.

_Age 30_

They had been back on Earth for only a number of hours now, having just been rescued. She was glad to be back on Earth, but not in a medical bay, being poked and prodded, making sure that she was healthy and that everything was okay with her.

All she wanted was to see Fitz. Over the past number of months, they had been working on their relationship and they were staring to heal, becoming what they once were. And she hadn’t seen him in days and she was really starting to miss him at this point, the first tendrils of anxiety wrapping around her stomach.

She just wanted away.

Away from this hospital.

Away from S.H.I.E.L.D.

The two of them had been discussing leaving, moving to Perthshire and working towards their happy ending, working through all that they had suffered. It was something that they both wanted, and after all they had suffered, they both felt they deserved it.

She knew the rest of the team had had their medical tests done, and had been discharged, but she had yet to be, something that only caused her to worry more. The doctors and nurses were still there, reading her paperwork of a clipboard before they looked up at her, sat on the bed, and told her they would be back in a moment.

Once they disappeared, closing the door behind them, she was left alone, and she sighed, and allowed her mind to wonder to the cobwebs that hung in the corner of the room. It annoyed her. More than annoyed her and she was just in the middle of rolling her eyes when…

“Jemma.”

She spun to see Fitz standing there, in the doorway and all she had to do was whisper his name before he came running in, and climbed up onto the bed with her, pulling her into his arms. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered into her hair, feeling her sob into his chest. “I’ve missed you.”

She nodded, unable to speak. Then… “Marry me.”

He pulled away, and looked at her. “What?”

“Marry me Fitz.” She shook her head, and met his eyes. “I can’t… I don’t want to…”

“Then yes,” he replied, the edges of his lips curving up. “Yes, I will marry you Jemma Anne Simmons.”

_+1; Age 35_

The door of her room flung open, and in came Peggy, carrying a gift bag and a balloon. “Can I see her?” she asked, beaming at her mum.

Jemma looked up from her new born, nursing her. She nodded and Peggy set her things down, and climbed onto the bed, clambering up next to her mum. “What’s her name?”

Jemma smiled. “Skye Melinda.”

Peggy nodded in agreement, smiling wide and Jemma could see where one of her front teeth was missing. “That’s pretty.” Then her eyes widened, as if she had just realised something. “She has your birthday!”

A soft laugh issues from Jemma. “She does.” Then, “Do you want to hold her?”

Peggy’s eyes widened, as if unable to believe her mother, as if she were unable to comprehend that this had just happened. “Is that? Can I?”

Her mother nodded. “Of course.” She looked over to Fitz, and he came and joined them on the bed, sitting beside their eldest daughter, and helping to adjust Peggy’s arms so that she was holding them in the correct position. “Here,” Jemma continued, passing Peggy Skye. The young girl eye’s widened in awe, and she immediately fell in love with her new born sister. “Make sure you support her head.”

“I love her,” Peggy said, looking up at her mum in wonder, her blue eyes twinkling. “I love her.”

Jemma smiled, looking between her husband and her daughters. At her family. At everything that was happening in the room. She may have spent a number of her birthdays in hospital, but this by far, was her favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> A lil birthday celebration fic. Thanks for checking out, I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
